


Pretty Cowboy

by blackrose_17



Series: Any Fandoms Goes Bingo [1]
Category: Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Bottom Cordell, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Hoyt and Cordell have a heated moment before dinner and Hoyt also delivers a message to Cordell.
Relationships: Hoyt Rawlins/Cordell Walker, Jensen Ackles/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021)
Series: Any Fandoms Goes Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Pretty Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written for the: any fandoms goes bingo challenge prompt teasing. This is also the start of a Cordell/Jensen Ackles character story. Also, I am still working on my smut writing so I don't know how good this is.

An oof escaped Cordell as he found himself pinned to Mickie's stolen truck he tried not to shiver as he felt Hoyt's hot breath against the back of his neck.

"Well look at you Cordell, looking so pretty for me. I've bet you've been dreaming of me since you saw me in my stripper outfit. Do you wish that I gave you a private show?" Hoyt teased as his free hand drifted down Cordell's body and made quick work of his belt, it was just like riding a bike, it might have been a while but he still knew what drove Cordell wild.

Cordell knew he could fight back but it had been so long since he indulged in the pleasure of the flesh even if it is with Hoyt he wasn't too happy with at the moment. The button and the zipper to his pants so followed the way of his belt and a moan escaped Cordell's lips as a hand wrapped itself around his dick.

"Now now pretty boy, you can't be too loud you wouldn't want your mama to come out here and see you begging like a whore for me to fuck you harder," Hoyt growled as he stroked Cordell. "And I will make you beg, just like I always have."

Flashes of their stolen time together played before Cordell's eyes, Emily never figured it out that he and Hoyt were more than just best friends. He was certain that Liam knew and was part of the reason he hated Hoyt with a passion.

A small whine escaped Cordell's mouth as Hoyt's hand disappeared only to jerk as he felt his pants roughly pulled down his hips and leaving his ass bare to all who passed by.

"Look at you all pretty and pink for me. I bet it has been a long time since another man has had you like this." Hoyt had a pretty idea as to when and while he had a message to deliver it still didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with his best friend.

Grinning as dirty thought after dirty filled his head Hoyt took a teasing lick of Cordell's hole and his grin turned into a smirk as he heard Cordell's moan, "Oh how I would love to open you up with my mouth and tongue just like old times but sadly pretty boy we don't have the time as sooner than later one of your family members, no doubt Liam as he still doesn't like me, will come looking for you. This will have to be quick and dirty." Pulling the lube out of his pocket he lubed up his fingers and without giving Cordell a warning he slipped one.

"Damn Cordie you are so damn tight," Hoyt growled out as he moved his finger in and out of Cordell's perky ass.

Digging his hands into the bed of the truck Cordell found himself trying to take those fingers in deeper, god it had been too long.

_Emerald eyes darken with lust, hunger and Cordell refused to admit love stared at him as he rode the dick buried deep in him, hitting his sweet spot thrust after thrust._

_"Look at you sweetheart, you were born to take my cock. If I had it my way you would have my dick in you twenty-four-seven days a week. I wonder if your friends and family know that you are a cock whore?"_

_Leaning forward Cordell nipped at those perfect lips, "Only for you."_

_"Damn right pretty boy. I will kill anyone who dares to lay a finger on you."_

So lost in thoughts of the past Cordell never noticed Hoyt opening him up enough that it wouldn't hurt but will still leave a burn and placing on a condom until he was sliding into him until a loud moan escaped Cordell.

"That's right let it out, pretty boy." Hoyt purred as he set a pace. Both knew that there was no time for slow and gentle not when anyone could catch them at the time.

Cordell was glad Hoyt was rough with him, he didn't want slow and gentle, those belonged to another. He wanted to feel the burn, it would remind him why this couldn't happen again.

"Look at you, you take my dick like a champ. God Cordie, it has been so long since I've had someone like you who was born for sex," Hoyt growled as he dug his fingers into Cordell's hips, he wanted to mark him, to let everyone see the real Cordell.

Cordell's hips moved in time with Hoyt's thrusts as they both did their best not to be seen or heard. Biting down on his lower lips Cordell did his best not to let out the cries of pleasure that were building up in him.

The sound of flesh on flesh mixed with the sounds of nature until Hoyt bit down on the back of Cordell's neck as he came in that perfect ass.

Not wanting to be heard himself Cordell bit into the material of his shirt.

A shudder escaped Cordell as he felt himself come, he was grateful that Hoyt had thought to wear a condom only one man and one man only had the right to come in him bare.

Pulling out of Cordell Hoyt whispered in his ear, "By the way Jackles says hello."

The world faded away from around Cordell as Hoyt cleaned himself up and it wasn't until Hoyt hit him on his chest did he return to the present, "Better clean up before someone sees you." Hoyt suggested.

It felt like an out of body experience as Cordell did just that. Jack knew where he was, this changes everything.


End file.
